I'll Close My Eyes, and I'll See You
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: "It's the last year we get to be kids. And before that happens, I just want one night, where none of that matters and we're just kids, sitting here on your bed, watching some ridiculous movie, listening to you go on and on about the music." A story about soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's been a while hasn't it? I started a new job and it's been hectic. But, I'm finally able to find some time to write. So expect more frequent updates. This story is inspired by my favorite teen show of the 90s "Dawson's Creek,"(if you have no idea what I'm talking about, hit up Netflix) as well as a drabble I wrote a while back. The title comes from "Find You There" by We the Kings. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song "Find You There." (I do own a signed iPhone case and one of Charles Trippy's guitar picks.) **

The clank of something against his roof startles him. He's ready to grab his bat from the closet when a leg comes through the open window.

"Hey Finn-what are you doing?!"

"Nothing, just looking for this…guitar pick. Can't play without it."

She's laughing now, "Did I scare you? Finn we've been friends for almost twelve years. And I've been climbing that ladder for all of them."

"I wasn't scared!"

"You were so!"

"No-okay fine you startled me. Happy now."

"Yes, very much so."

"So what's up? It's kind of late, and we saw each other about four hours ago."

"I know, but it's the last day of Summer. We're Seniors tomorrow."

"Yeah, and..?"

He thinks he knows where she's going with this, he just doesn't want to think about it.

"Our entire lives are going to change this year. What college we choose, out of state, in state. If we'll become Doctors, teachers, or stay at home moms. It's the last year we get to be kids. And before that happens, I just want one night, where none of that matters and we're just kids, sitting here on your bed, watching some ridiculous movie, listening to you go on and on about the music."

"Hey! I don't…okay maybe I do. But a film without great music is just a mediocre one. So what did you have in mind?"

They end up watching _E.T. _a bowl of popcorn between them. Rachel tears up at the end and Finn laughs even if he's following her lead.

When it's over and his alarm clock says midnight, he sort of realizes why Rachel wanted this.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Finn. 7:30 sharp right?"

"Yep, we have to go by Puck's house though."

"Okay, well have a goodnight Finn."

"You too. Oh and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise this year, it's going to be amazing."

"You say that every year, and some times I don't really believe it, but now, I have a feeling you might be right. Thanks Finn."

He watched her as she swung her legs over the ladder and disappeared. The last of this years summer breeze came through the window, hitting his face.

Summer's here in Lima were perfect. Afternoons spent by the lake, bonfires at night. He hoped he made this one count. Next year, if everything worked out, he would be in New York. Maybe California. Just not Lima.

Lying down in his bed, he let the last night of summer gently rock him to sleep.

* * *

"Puck get your ass out here, we're gonna be late!"

"You realize he probably woke up five minutes ago. Why is he your friend again?"

"Puck has his good qualities, being on time is just not one of them."

Finn had met Puck in first grade, when he punched Ricky Johnson for taking Finn's markers. After that, they were inseparable. Even if Puck could be a royal pain in the ass.

Two minutes later, Puck came slowly walking up to the truck. He climbed in next to Rachel, and that's when Finn noticed it.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?!"

"Dude it's a Mohawk! It's senior year and I have to leave a mark. You know badass and all. Plus the ladies…"

"You really think a girl is going to find that attractive?"

"Come on Berry, you know you love it. Makes me look like a rock star."

"Or a muppet."

"Dude do you hear her?!"

"Hey, I'm not taking sides. Although it does look a little ridiculous."

"See, I told you Noah!"

Rachel and Puck bickered the entire drive to McKinley High. The back and forth used to nerve him, but it had become a sort of comforting background noise.

They had always been like this. Most days they got along. Sometimes he wonders if there's some unrealized sexual tension, but he once flat out asked Puck if he thought Rachel was hot. This of course led to relentless teasing from Puck for a week.

He himself had never really considered how he felt about Rachel, even if there were any feelings at all. Mostly he tried to ignore the question.

"Earth to Finn? I asked you a question."

"Oh I'm sorry got lost in thought, first day and all."

"I asked when you have lunch, thought we could eat together?"

"Oh yeah of course. Don't we always?"

"What am I? Leftovers?"

"Noah you are welcome to join us, Finn and I just always eat together on the first day. It's tradition."

"And watch you two stare at each other through mouthfuls of pudding? No thank you."

* * *

The school yard was filled with backpacks and students when they pulled up to Senior Parking. McKinley High School was nothing exciting, none of the University architecture found in all television high schools, and the only thing they had going for them was their football team. Finn had spent the last two years as quarterback, bringing the Titan's to two Championships and zero wins.

He hoped this year might be different.

They made their way into the school and towards the lockers. Bright red with a new coat of paint.

The floor still held that permanent stick, from spilled slushies purchased from the gas station around the corner. Students chattered with friends as the girls decorated their lockers with organizers and pictures taken in the summer months.

Finn and Rachel's lockers had been next to each other since middle school, only allowed because teachers adored Rachel. She was an A student, involved in every club offered, and was poised to be this years valedictorian. Ivy league was in her future.

Puck always took whatever the school assigned him, "A locker next to Berry? Next thing you know, I'm actually doing my homework."

So while he went off across the hall, Finn stopped next too Rachel, opening his locker.

"A clean locker. Take a look at this Rachel, I give it a week before shoving it closed with my shoulder is my only option."

"That's because you refuse to use that organizer I got you Freshman year."

"Hey! It's organized, in it's own way…"

"We'll see about that, next time you lose that paper for English."

Before he could properly form a rebuttal, the first bell rang. He pulled his schedule out, "I've got Mrs. Garth for Civil War, first, you?"

"Looks like choir."

"Choir? Can you sing?"

"The school is forcing me to add a performance type class. Apparently, the colleges I'm planning on applying to, like to see diversity in a student's high school career."

"And you chose choir because…?"

"With all my AP courses, this was the only one that fit into my schedule. It's one class, hopefully I can just breeze right through it."

* * *

"They want me to do a solo at our first concert Finn?! A solo. Could this get any more embarrassing?"

The lunch period had just begun, and what Finn had hoped to be a nice quiet meal with a friend had turned into Rachel freaking out about her newest endeavor.

"Didn't you have to audition though?"

"Worse. My name was drawn out of a hat. Literally. Mr. Shuester took off that weird golf hat he wears, and threw all our names into it. I got picked and now I have to find some way to avoid this."

"Or you could just sing. Come on, I figure, you're good at everything else, why not this?"

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always? Now can I get back to this perfect example of gourmet cafeteria food? My pizza is getting cold."

"You don't have to eat that you know. I'm sure your mom would gladly make you a lunch every morning."

"Maybe last year. She's too busy with what's his name now."

"Come on Finn, Burt Hummel is the nicest man your mother has ever dated. Let her be happy. Who knows there might be wedding bells in the near future."

"I don't even want to go there."

The first bell signaling the end of lunch rang over the speakers. He placed his tray on the conveyor belt, said goodbye to Rachel and headed to Calculus.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Kenneth, welcome to Calculus. What do you say we start out with a pre-test!"

Senior year. Yay.

**AN/2: Yay? Nay? I like the idea of Finn and Rachel as friends, in the same way Dawson and Joey were. Except I'll switch things up a bit. Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the positive response to this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! There are moments in this chapter I did pull from "Dawson's Creek." But the story will evolve much differently. Although if you've seen the show, you'll notice which Glee characters are paired with "Dawson's" characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank for any reviews, follows, and favorites! Also I'm trying very hard to finish the next chapter for "Capes". I promise it will happen. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dawson's Creek, or "Find You There" by We the Kings. **

The first time Finn saw Santana Lopez, she was stepping out of a standard yellow taxi, wind in her hair, and a dress so short he couldn't tell where her legs began. She swayed her hips in a seductive manner, probably on purpose, judging from the slight smirk in her eyes, and sauntered up.

He had coerced Puck and Rachel into helping him clean the garage, with the promise of pizza. They had been going at it for an hour when this new girl showed up.

This was going to be a distraction.

"Hello sexy, who might you be?"

Puck was never one for words.

"Santana Lopez, I just moved here from New York City."

"You're Maria Lopez's granddaughter."

"The one and only. And you are?"

"Finn Hudson, I live next door. This is Puck and Rachel."

"Pleasure. You guys go to McKinley?"

"Yeah, we're seniors."

"Well, then I'm sure I'll see you around."

She walked away with the same sway of her hips, before yelling something in Spanish at the taxi driver, directing him towards her grandmother's.

"She's…interesting."

"Come on Hudson, didn't you see her? That's the hottest girl to ever step foot in Lima!"

"I'm not going to deny she's good looking, but her personality is nothing exciting. If anything she's maybe a little intimidating."

"And you don't find that the least bit sexy? Berry back me up here!"

"I refuse to comment on something I have zero interest in."

"Yeah right, we all know there's something you're just dying to say."

Rachel stood there for a moment, tapping her fingers against her arm, biting her lip.

"Okay fine, she's fake. Her breasts are too perfect, her attitude says she's a bitch, and I would go as far as to say her clothes suggest she sleeps around. Happy now?"

* * *

Finn didn't think much about Santana until she came up to him the second week of school.

Rumors had begun to spread about the new girl from New York. The nicer students assumed she was here for her grandmother, recently widowed. Other's though, went straight to the worst. Drug problems, any scandal they could come up with.

Whatever the truth was, Santana wasn't talking.

"Hey, Hudson right?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Listen, you know I'm new here, what do you say, you take me out. Give me the best this loser town has to offer?"

"Actually, if you want there's a party this weekend, down by the lake. A kind of end of summer thing we do every year. There's a bon fire and Artie Abrams sets up a projector. It's pretty fun, for Lima standards."

Before he really thinks about what he's just said, and the implications of it, she's saying yes and telling him to pick her up at eight.

He's just made a date with Santana Lopez.

* * *

There's no way he can tell anyone. Puck would kill him, and Rachel, well he wasn't sure how she would react.

The "Summer Screening" was one of "their things." Like most everything in his life was. He'd lost more dates than he could count, because somehow disappointing her was a far worse crime then whoever he was holding hands with.

So he kept it to himself until Friday rolled around. He'd planned to tell her, had some small speech prepared about how it "just happened" and he wasn't "abandoning" her.

Unfortunately, she beat him to it.

Rachel came stomping up to their usual lunch table, fists at her sides, eyes blazing.

"Tell me it's not true."

"What…"

"Tell me this is some ludicrous rumor that the idiots at this school came up with. And that you are not taking Santana Lopez to the Summer Screening."

"Look Rachel…"

"Just say, "No Rachel I'm not taking Santana." That's all, and this will be over and we can move on."

He stays silent, because she'll know, she can read him better than anyone.

"You can't be serious? Do you know the things she's said in class and behind my back? I pretend like I don't hear when I'm walking past her, but…look, she's vicious Finn. You are so much better than her. And when you realize that, come and find me. Until then, don't talk to me."

She walks away, messenger bag swinging against her.

Part of him wants to chase after her, tell her he'll break it off. But the other part, wants to leave her be.

Santana is interesting, nothing like the usual here in Lima. And he's never heard anything said about Rachel. She's never been a liar, but dramatic, yes.

He could question this all he wants, but he doesn't really know everything yet.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

As he walks towards his music theory class, he spots Santana standing by her locker.

She winks.

He kind of likes it.

* * *

Finn is nervous as he walks over to Santana's. At first his body takes him the other direction, towards Rachel's. It's habit he knows, but there's an unfamiliar pang that makes him run him hands through his hair.

The summer air is still warm, with a breeze coming off the trees, August slowly leaving its dogs days behind.

As he neared the porch, he saw Mrs. Lopez in the window, her eyes studying him. When he was a kid, it was just him and his mom, she used to bring over pre-baked lasagna and plates of cookies. Sometimes she would sit with him, while his mom was out, find a book and read to him. His mom loved her, and in the summer evenings they used to make ice tea and talk on the porch steps.

But when Mr. Lopez had a stroke last year, she stopped coming by, only giving an occasional wave from her front porch.

Santana appeared on the porch steps, the screen door banging behind her. She was dressed much like the day he met her. High heels adorning her feet.

"You do realize we're going to the lake right?"

"Oh these old things? My mom always taught me to dress my best, no matter the occasion. I'm a New Yorker, not a country girl."

"Well, if you're comfortable, shall we?"

"Lead the way Hudson."

* * *

The light was just leaving the day, when they reached the party. Lawn chairs and beach towels scattered around the fire and the edge of the water.

Music played from portable speakers and hands filled with red cups, bobbed up and down.

"Hudson what took you so long? I've been here for an hour!"

It turns out Puck didn't have any murderous feelings towards him. When he broke it to him, he slapped Finn on the back and told him he was "proud."

"The only time you're early is for a party. I'm here on time. Where's Rachel?"

"Hell if I know! Berry's your best friend. That's your area."

"Well, she's not exactly speaking to me…anyway. You remember Santana right?"

"Dude, no one forgets something that hot. If you find yourself bored by this guy, I'll be right over by the beer pong table."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Sorry about Puck, he can be a little..well..Puck."

"He's a puppy compared to the guys in New York. I can handle him. Could you get me drink though? It's like a sauna out here."

"Sure, grab a seat somewhere, I'll be right back."

He walked over to a cluster of coolers, lifting the lids trying to find a beer for him and Santana.

"Don't forget to grab a bottle of water. You'll probably have to drive Puck home."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

"Well, who else am I supposed to talk to here? Everyone else is either intoxicated or has no idea who I am."

"They know you."

"No, they don't. I think they pretend to, because I'm friends with you. Take out that factor and well, I'm invisible. So, how's the date going?"

His hands were starting to go numb from holding the two beers (and the water).

"I mean it's only been what? A half and hour? Can't say yet. She's definitely different."

"Who knows maybe she's "the one".

"I wouldn't go that far. Does anyone ever really find that person in high school? We have too much growing up to do. Finding ourselves and all that stuff they say happens in college."

"You might be right. But who knows, you might have met her already."

With that she walked away, red cup in her hand (filled with soda, he knows she doesn't drink), disappearing into the crowd.

Drinks in his hand, he headed back to Santana.

* * *

"Without this song at the end, the entire movie would have lost the impact. When he puts his fist in the air, the right song had to be playing. A make it or break it kind of moment."

"It's just a bunch of students in detention. Have you ever been in detention? No one ever dances around a library. As for the music? Not that great."

"Are you kidding me? It's the Breakfast Club! One of the most important teen movies in history!"

"Yeah well, it was boring. Can we go now?"

"Sure, let me go ask Puck if he needs a ride."

"I saw him leave with some blonde chick. Let's just go."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave him here…"

"Positive."

He led her to his truck, chancing a glance to really make sure his friend wasn't there.

The drive was silent, Santana clearly attached to her phone, the screen lighting up her face.

He walked her to her door, expecting a quick goodbye. Instead she studied him for a moment, before pulling his head towards her.

It was nice, having someone attach their lips to yours. However she ended it after only a moment, before turning and walking into the house.

With that, he turned and walked towards his own house. The kiss replaying in his mind. Did he like it? Yeah, he did. Did he want to do it again? Possibly. He just wasn't sure how Santana felt about it.

When his teeth were brushed and he was in bed, he noticed a missed text on his phone.

-Did you make it home?-

-Never mind I just heard your truck. Hope you had fun tonight. Sleep well.-

Rachel was the only person besides his mom who really cared if he got home okay.

-You too. See you for lunch tomorrow?-

-Of course. Goodnight Finn-

He never did tell her how pretty she was.

**AN/2: I wonder who he's talking about? Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm finally done with this chapter. It took a while and I'm so sorry! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! Thanks for any reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "Find You There".**

"Come on Hudson! Use your eyes! He's right over there!"

Football practice had been hell. The first game of the season was two days away and Coach Beiste wasn't letting down.

They had been running the same play for the last hour, and whether it was exhaustion or some ailment he had yet to feel, he could not get that ball where it was supposed to be.

"Let's run it one more time. Come on Hudson you've got this!"

He threw the ball, instead of heading towards his teammate, it flew the opposite direction.

"You know what, this is getting us nowhere, lets call this practice over. Head to the showers, Hudson come here."

"Look Coach, I don't know what's wrong with me today. But I promise to be on my game against Carmel on Friday."

"I know you believe that. But please figure it out, and get some rest. See you tomorrow kid."

He headed to the locker room, his helmet swinging in his right hand, sweat dripping down his forehead.

It wasn't a lie, what he told Coach. He knew what was wrong, just not why it was happening.

Somehow without even acknowledging it, Santana had become his girlfriend. Any other guy would be thrilled to be in his situation. But three weeks of dating this mysterious girl from New York, had only provided him with the constant feeling of being tired.

There were no expectations when it came to dating her, they were two strangers who met and found themselves spending time together. Of course he really only knows three things about her: Her name, she likes REALLY tiny clothes, and only drinks iced tea. It was an odd relationship, if you could define it as such.

Rachel had distanced herself from him. Throwing everything into finding her future. At least that's the excuse he gives her. She hasn't really talked to him, but he's positive it's his new girlfriend.

Nothing seems to have driven his other best friend away. Puck had attached himself more to Finn than he thought was possible. Of course Finn assumed it was for "inside information", ie, his sex life. (Which by the way, none existent).

After taking a shower and throwing his practice uniform into the hamper, he found himself alone in the locker room. It was nice, having this moment of silence, where no one was badgering him about a play, or where he wanted to have dinner.

It ended too soon, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

-Are you done with practice yet?-

-Yeah, heading home now-

-Can I come over?-

Santana has this thing about never inviting him over. It's not as if he really wants to be under the watchful gaze of her grandmother, but a change of scenery would arguably be nice. He considers saying no, for a fraction of a second, until he pictures Santana's arguably terrifying gaze.

He shuts his locker, the sound of metal on metal echoing in the empty locker room.

-Be there in ten-

* * *

Santana is on his porch when he pulls his truck into the driveway. He sits there, watching her swing back and forth on the swing, probably texting Brittany Pierce. Her recently added best friend, a rather ditzy but nice girl. How Santana got a hold of her, he'll never understand.

It's not that Santana isn't nice, she has her rare moments of compliments and genuine laughter. But underneath…honestly he's afraid to find out.

Opening his truck door, he notices the lights are off in the house. He's been home alone a lot lately. Dinner already made, left in the fridge. It bothers him.

"Hey Santana, what's up?"

"Oh hey Finn. We need to talk."

It's a line used by both males and females for generations. Setting the other up for a big reveal, or a smashed heart.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"After much consideration, I've decided that I Santana Lopez, will allow myself to take your virginity."

That was unexpected.

"Well, umm-"

"Shhh. Don't say anything. Just think about it, and let me know tomorrow. See you later Finn."

And with those parting words, she walks back to her grandmother's. A metronome of hips moving back and forth.

* * *

It came out at lunch the next day.

The one moment of the day out of earshot of Santana, just him and whatever the school cafeteria was calling "food."

Puck had just taken a bite of his burger when it slipped out.

"Santana wants to have sex. With me."

"Dude, congratulations!"

Finn accepted the high five, embarrassed to have said anything now. This was Puck, the guy who threw a party after losing his virginity. He would offer no sane advice.

"I don't know if I'm going to say yes, and least not for a while. We've only been dating for a few weeks, now, it's just too soon."

"Say HELL YES Hudson! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, when does someone who looks like THAT, offer you sex?"

"I know, one in twenty-five, I've seen your chart. Still, this doesn't seem like the best idea. Shouldn't it be special?"

"You sound like a chick. It's just sex, get it over with a move on. Believe me, you'll feel like a new man."

Puck's words sat in his head, playing again and again, like a sound bite on loop. It's not that he doesn't want to have sex, he's a young male, but he has morals.

That's just not something you throw away.

* * *

When he got home that night, from a late Thursday night football practice, he saw Rachel's light on, her shadow cast on the blinds. He needed advice.

Also he hated when she wasn't taking to him. It sucked.

Walking up to her house, he climbed the trellis like he had hundreds of times, careful not to make too much noise.

He moved up onto the roof, before tapping lightly on her window.

A small scream came from inside. Blinds coming up.

"Whoever you are, I've got a weapon-Finn?"

"Who's scared now?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw your light on, thought I'd come say hi?"

"No, really, why are you here?"

"Look, I could really use your advice on something, and we all know how useless Puck is. And I miss not talking to you. So can I come in?"

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, Papa and Daddy are home."

She moved aside, allowing him into her room.

Rachel Berry had had the same room since the moment Finn met her. Pink walls, pink floral bedspread, and all of her awards set perfectly along a shelf. Homework piled neatly on her white desk, a picture of them at ten sitting in the corner.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I guess the easiest way to do this is to just say it. Umm…"

"Come on it's me Finn, spit it out."

There was something in her eyes, something unfamiliar.

"Okay, um, Santana wants to have sex."

"Well, you're going to say no, right? I mean you can't say yes."

"That's the thing, I'm not sure. Puck says it's an opportunity and I shouldn't let it get away. Plus she's pretty hot-"

"An opportunity?! Finn, sex is not an opportunity! It's about love, and connection, and did I mention love?!"

"Look, I know you're saving yourself, and that's your prerogative, but what if it's really not as big of a deal as people make it out to be?"

"My choices have nothing to do with this. You asked for advice and I'm advising you not to do this. Plus, you don't love her. At least I hope you don't."

"I know you don't like her."

"That's an understatement. She's vicious, manipulative, and just not a good person! The things she says about me…"

"You know I've never seen this person you say exists! How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I'm your best friend, that should be enough!"

Silence. Uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

"I shouldn't have to choose, not between my best friend and my girlfriend."

"No one said you had to choose, date her, I don't care, just don't have sex with her."

"You know, Puck was right, this is an opportunity. I'm taking it."

Turning his back on her, he leaves through the window.

And as he heads down the trellis, he swears he hears her crying. It physically hurts him, just for a moment, until he remembers.

He'll prove her wrong.

-I'm in-

* * *

Friday night's game results in a win for the Titans. He feels elated and important, and everything a quarterback is supposed to feel.

Santana booked a room at the Holiday Inn. Part of him knows this is happening faster than it should. But it's happening, and he's not stopping it.

He tells his mom he's going to Puck's, a long night of video games, and drives Santana to the hotel. How she got away from under the gaze of her grandmother, he doesn't know. Nor does he ask.

The room is lit only by the cheap hotel lamp sitting on the standard bedside table. There's a questionable stain the comforter, but the sheets look okay.

Santana excuses herself to the bathroom, a small bag in her hand, and a sultry smirk on her face. Twenty minutes later, she appears, wearing underwear that leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Why are you still dressed?"

"I've never done this before. Shouldn't you-"

"Finn, take off your clothes."

Everything is removed, except his boxers. Nothing about this makes him feel a bit of confidence, and the look Santana is giving him is only increasing the nerves.

They both lay down on the bed, comforter removed, the proper protection placed on the table. He see's it out of the corner of his eye, taunting him. Suddenly she's above him.

There's nothing more damaging to the soul than choosing to have sex, just to spite your best friend. Still, he's not backing down.

"Get ready for the ride of your life, Hudson."

He hates himself.

**AN/2: So yeah...that happened. I promise to have another update ASAP! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This took too long. But it's here! Sorry for the wait. I'm going to do my best to have the next chapter out sooner. And I promise to eventually return to my forgotten stories, "The Farm" and "Capes." My focus has a habit of wavering. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or "Find You There." **

"Do you really think he did it? There's no way, right?"

"This is Finn we're talking about, he probably chickened out before she even got his pants off. Of course, if he's the man I know he can be, deal is done."

"That's what scares me."

"Hey don't sweat it, someday you'll find some guy, get married and have a bunch of Berry babies."

"Thanks Noah, but I'm afraid that ship has sailed."

Puck let his sandwich fall to his tray, landing in the questionable green Jello.

"Wait, seriously? You were saving yourself for Hudson? I know I've watched you both stare at each other for YEARS, but I never…damn."

"You know Finn, completely oblivious. I just hope he's happy."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

* * *

The room smelled of pizza and sweat. Lingering on the stained bedspread and in the pillow cases.

Finn was alone. His girlfriend back at her grandmothers.

Everything about the night, made his skin crawl. He was embarrassed, and really, he couldn't help but wonder what his mother would think. What Rachel would say.

Until he really confronted any of it, he was choosing to wallow in this hotel in Lima, OH.

The pizza helped a little.

* * *

Walking into McKinley on Monday, whether it was in his head or not, he swore within the murmur of students, were whispers about what had happened.

He went directly to his locker, thankful Rachel hadn't arrived yet. It wasn't something he could avoid, she was always around, even in the rare moments where they weren't talking.

Classes went by slowly that morning, he kept his head down, avoiding eye contact. It had worked pretty well, until lunch.

It was always lunch.

Puck found him first, which if he was honest, was a relief.

"So, give me the details! How good was she?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Come on Finn, don't leave me hanging here. Because I know you didn't back out. Right?"

He stuck his fork into a carrot, doing his best to avoid the question.

"Seriously dude?! I cannot believe you! What went through your head?"

"None of it felt…right. Yeah she was in practically nothing, and sure I was fully committed in the beginning, but the moment she put her hands…there….I couldn't go through with it."

"Dude, you're an idiot. But I guess if it wasn't "right" as you say, than I'll leave it alone. But on one condition. You have to tell Berry."

"Look I know she's angry I considered this who sex thing, but is it necessary?"

"I shouldn't say anything but, it's more personal than that. Just talk to her, okay?"

"Fine, I'll find her after practice."

* * *

He finds Rachel much sooner, as expected, small high school and all. But how he finds her is another story.

The last class of the day was minutes to an end. Students sitting in desks, chewing on pencils, doodling, pretending to care about theorems and why the curtains were blue.

In the silence of talking teachers and ticking clock hands, shouting could be heard in the hallway.

With just a glance to the door, feet were up and darting to the source of the noise. Finn followed, but was stopped short once he realized he knew the voices. He started down the hall, moving past students and throwing his backpack to the ground in the process.

The first thing he noticed when he reached the scene, was the blue sticky substance at his feet.

He brings his eyes up, knowing that the moment he does, everything around him could implode.

Rachel is covered head to toe in blue. Small pieces of ice are stuck to her hair, reflecting off the florescent lights. He can only see the back of her head, but he knows she's about to break.

Farther ahead standing five feet from Rachel, is his girlfriend. A moment passes where he almost prays she didn't do this, because that would mean this wasn't his fault.

But there's a white cup, lidless, hanging in Santana's hand. There's pride in her eyes, maybe even elation for the unjustifiable act she just committed. A crowd has started to gather, teachers along the inside, too stunned to act. It's on him now, to fix this. Get these people away from Rachel.

Moving around to Rachel's side, he catches a small glimpse of her face. She's not crying yet, but there's tension in her jaw, teeth clenched.

"Nothing to see here folks. That's it just move along outside the building."

It's Puck. Directing students away from the scene and persuading concerned teachers to move into their classrooms. Finn catches his eye, nodding a thank you. He'll take it from here.

He moves between them, hoping to break their steady gaze. And that's when he really catches Rachel's eyes for the first time. Pleading with him to make this end.

Seeing his best friend, embarrassed and broken, he wants to hit something. If a guy had done this, Finn would have him against the lockers. He holds back, breathing in, before speaking.

"Rachel, please go into the locker room. I'll be there in just a minute."

She nods, turning, the sounds of her wet tennis shoes squeaking down the hallway.

He turns to Santana, wanting to say so many things to this girl who hurt his best friend.

"How could you? What exactly did Rachel do to you that warranted throwing a slushy at her?"

Finn expects excuses, pleading for him to forgive her, anything of the ordinary. He's certainly not prepared for what she does say.

"She exists."

"We're through. Over, done with, gone."

"Oh please, we were over the second you chose not to have sex with me. Why I wasted my time with you, God knows."

"Don't ever speak to me again. And if I find out you said or did anything to her, so help me I will find a way to end you."

With that, he turns on his heels, and heads to Rachel.

He finds her, standing above one of the white porcelain sinks. Hands clutching the sides, eyes staring, unfocused.

"Are you okay?"

Finn realizes this is probably a terrible thing to say, it's obvious she isn't _okay. _But it's all he can come up with.

"We have ninety minutes. For choir. Which seems like a lot, but really in the time it takes to get settled and start warm ups, we really only have an hour. And that hour is the best hour of my day. Even with Santana sitting in the back, whispering to Brittany, I feel exactly like I'm supposed to. Free. But then that hour is gone, and I can't tune her out. She's in my head, telling me I'm not good enough. And what's worse, she somehow got you."

"Look Rachel, I didn't-"

"Save it. Whatever apology you have, it won't help. I'll always be there for you, but right now, I can't do it. Any of it. So please, just go."

He's stunned because, this is _Rachel. _And he can't fix it.

"I know you don't want apologies, so I won't try. But just know, this isn't going to be brushed under that rug, where you put the things you choose not to talk about. Whether you talk to me or not, I want to fix this."

Rachel stays silent, staring into the mirror.

"Well, um I guess I'll go. There's a pair of shorts and a shirt in my locker, if you want them. And use the stall on the far end, if you want to clean up, it's the cleanest. I'll, um, I'll see you Rachel."

It's as the door slams shut that he hears her. Sobs echoing off the tiled walls.

It makes him feel hopeless.

* * *

His mother is in the kitchen when he finally makes it home. The smells of dinner hitting his nose.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?"

"Oh Finn, you're home. We're having this new meatloaf recipe I found on the Cooking Channel. Burt and his son Kurt are coming over for dinner, so you've got ten minutes to clean up."

He's met Burt once, it was brief, as he was running out to meet his friends. They didn't even shake hands.

"He has a son? Do I know him?"

"No, you probably wouldn't, he goes to Dalton Academy, transferred there after a week at McKinley. The kids were just too much for him."

Finn wants to ask more about this Kurt, when there's a sudden and quick knock at the front door.

"Oh goodness, they're here early!"

Watching his mother go to answer it, he knows he's in for a typical awkward introduction. He hears chatter, a voice he recognizes and the other he assumes his Burt's son.

Plaid shirt and blue jeans, Burt Hummel comes in behind his mother.

"Hey Finn, it's good to see you again. How's the team looking this year? Think we've got a championship?"

Any man his mom brought home, always went straight to football. Or whatever sport was in season when they were introduced.

"Well, we've got a couple new varsity linebackers, and with some new plays I think it could happen."

"That's great. After last year, I bet you guys are hungry for a win like that."

"I swear all the man talks about is sports."

A very pale, almost cherub looking young man came from behind Burt. He was wearing a combination of plaid pants, black army boots, and an elephant broach pinned to a short sleeved white button up. Finn could only assume this was some sort of fashion statement.

"Finn, this is my son Kurt."

He sticks his hand out expecting a shake, but Kurt just gives a small nod. It's exactly as he expected. Awkward.

They eat at the dining room table, which is a rare occurrence in the Hudson house. Used only on the rare occasions they host the family holiday dinners. It's nice sitting at a table, like a family.

Except they're not. He has easy conversation with Burt, and he clears his plate, but Kurt stays silent. Only eyeing Finn once or twice.

His mom decides he gets to do the dishes, while her and Burt sit on the porch. Oddly, Kurt offers to help him, asking where the towels are.

It's silent for the first few minutes, Finn washing, handing the plate or fork to Kurt, repeating the process. Until he decides it's too weird not to talk.

"So you go to Dalton? What's it like there?"

"Yeah, have been for the last three years or so. And it's a lot like McKinley. Except it's all boys and no one is shoving me in a dumpster."

"People shoved you in a dumpster? No wonder you left."

"Well, actually, it was more than that. But yeah, I don't smell like garbage every day."

"My mom said people were pretty mean."

"Brutal actually. But I try not to think about it."

He's considering asking more, when he hears a scream from outside. Dropping the plate in his hand, it lands to the floor, shattering. Running to the porch he expects to see his mother is some great peril, what he does get is something else entirely.

"Mom what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oh honey everything's fine. Fantastic actually. Burt's just asked me to marry him!"

He and Kurt share a look, before he turns on his heels, grabs his keys and drives away.

Wishing for something else.

**AN/2: Are you happy Finn didn't do it? I am. Couldn't let it happen! We're finally moving somewhere! Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Again, I am sooooooo late with this update. But I've got the next chapter mostly figured out, I just have to write it. So cross your figures that it comes by Sunday! (Maybe Friday depending on how tired I am after work tomorrow). Thanks so much for sticking with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "Find You There". **

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio. Home of the McKinley High School Titans! 1989 Football Champions."

The lights on his truck lit up the sign. He'd only made it to the end of town, or the start. These words had greeted him his entire life, in the few trips outside of Lima. It was a comfort, a reminder than he was home.

_Home. _ What exactly constitutes home? The saying goes, "Home is where the heart is." But is it really? Shouldn't it be what's familiar? The things you know, understand, and never question.

In one day he was slowly losing all of it.

His father died when he was a year old. Fighting in a war he read about in history class. All he has are pictures and the rare bits his mother shares.

So his entire life, it's been him and his mother. And the occasional boyfriends she would introduce. They never stayed, so Finn wasn't worried. Burt Hummel was staying. No matter how much he fought it, his mother was happy.

Rachel too was slowly drifting. When you hurt your best friend, there's only so many times you can fix it. Repair it, make it like it was again. He was running out of chances.

Putting his truck in reverse, he turned around in the deserted street. Heading home.

* * *

Burt was gone when he parked in the driveway. His mother was sitting on the porch steps, wringing her hands, eyes straight ahead.

She spoke first, before he could formulate an excuse for his sudden departure.

"Good, you're home. Sit down."

Sitting down next to her, he couldn't formulate how angry she was. Or if she was at all.

"Mom look-"

"No, I get to speak."

She gently set her hand on his knee, an action that both comforted and sent a stern message.

"This is hard for you. I know. Your father died when you were so young, and you never really knew him. But he's yours. And I could tell you that Burt isn't replacing your father, but I would lying. Because he is. All the holes and the pain that was left after his death, they're mending, every time Burt offers to make dinner, asks about you, or tells me he loves me. He's doing every thing your father can't do. So, maybe if you let him, he can fix you too."

They're both quiet for a moment, as everyone is after deep conversations. He has to tell her, it's now or never.

"Hey mom, can I talk you about something?"

"What did Noah do this time?"

"Actually for once, this isn't about him. So remember that girl I was dating?"

"Santana? She seems…lovely."

"Well, that lovely girl, threw a slushy at Rachel. Practically the entire school saw it."

"Oh poor Rachel. I knew that Santana was going to shake things up. But how is this your fault?"

"She's been after Rachel for months, but I refused to notice. Or believe it. And then when I said no to having sex, Santana decided humiliating my best friend was her way of coping. Needless to say, I broke up with her. Rachel still won't talk to me."

"I don't blame her. You are supposed to be her best friend, and from what I've seen? You've been a lousy one. But if I know Rachel, she won't give up on you. Talk to her."

She stands up, offering her hand to him.

"I think I'll stay out here for a little longer. If that's alright."

"Of course. But sweetheart? If you ever leave like that again, this porch is all you'll see for a month."

"Noted. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Finn. Love you."

"Love you too."

The screen door closes behind her, leaving him alone on the front porch, just him and the quiet sky.

What his mother told him, wasn't hard to understand. But accepting it, really letting it happen? That wasn't something he could do overnight.

Still, he could be happy.

* * *

He tries to talk to her. Really he does. But because she's Rachel and she knows he won't stop trying to fix things, she somehow finds a way to avoid him. He doesn't see her at lunch either, but instinct tells him she's in her sanctuary.

The library was practically empty, except for the few students who actually liked going to school. They took the study tables in the front, stacks of books and a collection of every color highlighter imaginable. A few of them watched as he moved past them, surprise evident on their faces, popular kids didn't frequent the library.

There were a set of study tables in the back, along a wall, away from windows. Used by couples for purposes other than studying.

He found her, across from the Biography shelves, piles of paper in messy arrangements in front of her.

"Go away Finn. I'm busy."

"Too busy to talk to your best friend?"

"Well if Barbara were here, I would gladly talk to her."

"Since when is your cat, your best friend?"

"From the moment you threw me to the side. Replacing me with _her._"

"Come on Rach, I know I've done some shitty things lately, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I'm trying to fix this. Please let me fix this."

There's a pleading tone to his voice, he knows it.

"I'm not sure you can."

"Look, I'm sorry about Santana. If I could take it all back I would, in a heart beat."

"This isn't even about Santana, not really. And until you figure it out…well, I'll see you around."

"Rachel-"

She's out the door before he can finish.

* * *

Thirty-two seconds left on the clock. The Titan's are behind by one.

"You guys are beaten down, tired, and ready to quit. But I know you've got more left in you. For some of you this is your last chance at that title. Don't give it up just yet! Hudson, if you time it just right, and that ball lands in Puckerman's hands, we could win this thing! Come on let's do this!"

Finn had heard this speech before, different words switched around. But this was the time to take it to heart, use it as fuel. The team ran out onto the field, set into position.

The air was cold, students and parents bundled under blankets sitting on the metal bleachers. It was silent, his breathing slow and steady, the ball clutched in his hand.

He looked for Puck, straight ahead and open. As he threw the ball, he was knocked to the ground and hoped against hope that Puck made the catch. The silence continued, until it just…wasn't.

Pulling himself up off the field he hears the cheers of the crowd, for a moment he swears Carmel has won, but then a sea of red and white charges the field.

"We won dude we won!"

They did, they won.

He tries to find her, somewhere in this giant crowd. Looking far off into the distance, he finds her on the other end of the field. Leaning against the goal post, the bright stadium lights beaming.

Pushing his way through the crowd he heads toward her. They haven't spoken since the library. Maybe now with this big thing happening, she'll cave. Say congratulations, something. But as he breaks free of the excited mass, she's gone.

The celebration roars behind him.

* * *

He goes to her show. Not because she asked him, but because he remembered that conversation on the first day of school, and there was a flyer.

Puck tags along, not for Rachel, but pretty blonde cheerleader Quinn Fabrey. He doesn't voice it, but Finn saw the flirty looks they threw each other during games.

The auditorium is packed when they enter, chattering bouncing off the walls.

"Who knew this many people cared about the choir?"

"People like Quinn are in it that has to count for something. Right? Being popular draws crowds."

They take seats near the back, he's not sure if Rachel wants him here.

Lights above begin to dim, there's a kind warning about cell phones, and then the curtain opens.

Students are lined up on risers, nervous smiles cast out at the audience.

They sing a group number first, followed by an acapella, and then some eighties medley.

Clapping. More clapping.

"And now we would like to introduce Rachel Berry, who has a fantastic solo prepared for you all!"

He see's Rachel leave her place on the risers and move to a lone microphone in the front.

"Hello, the song I will be singing for you tonight, "On My Own" from the musical Les Miserables. I hope you like it."

Her voice causes him to loose his breath. She's brilliant. How he missed this he'll never know.

As he listens to the words of the song, the realization hits him. He's figured it out.

When she's finished there are tears running down her cheeks. It's silent, until the audience erupts into applause.

She's a star.

* * *

"Rachel's in love with me."

"Yeah and…?"

"How are you not shocked by this?"

When the show was over, Finn had gone straight to his truck. Afraid that if he looked at Rachel one more time, he might loose it.

"She told me. While you were all over Santana Lopez."

"God I'm such an idiot. How am I going to fix this?"

"That's your problem, although might I suggest actually talking to her? You two have been doing this back and for thing for the last month, and dude, it's exhausting."

"I know and it's making me crazy, but she won't even acknowledge my existence."

They pull up to Puck's house, the porch light flickering in and out.

"Again, just talk to her. Find something that will make her feel all sentimental. Chick's like that."

"Thanks for the advice. Now get out. I'll see you later."

As Puck leaves and he backs out of the driveway, he starts racking his mind for something, anything, that might at least make them friends again.

When he reaches his own house, he looks next door. Her light is on. Part of him is tempted to climb the trellis, ask her flat out if she really loves him.

He holds back, heading into his own house instead.

Moving upstairs to his room he passes photo's on the wall, moments from his days as a kid.

There's one though, of him and her in Santa hats. Christmas was always her favorite.

That's it. Christmas.

Let Operation Rachel begin.

(It's a tentative title, he's working on it.)

**A/N 2: How was it? Terrible? I promise it will get more exciting. Stay tuned! (I also have another chapter of "Capes" in the works, which I'm sure I promised before, and another story. Because I'm an idiot). **


End file.
